Sincerely
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: Desde cuando te importa Seshomaru…?, Porque!, por que!...todavía lo preguntas…, No, perdóname pero no te entiendo… [SesshomaruxOC]


**Summary: **Desde cuando te importa Seshomaru…, Porque, por que!...todavía lo preguntas…, No, perdóname pero no te entiendo… SesshomaruxOC

**Dedicado especialmente a Estrella Syriana en su cumpleaños, que la pases bien y disfruta tú regalo…xD**

**Sincerely…**

Era una noche tranquila, pacifica…la luna llena brillaba y estaba en todo su esplendor…rodeada de estrellas que brillaban y adornaban el cielo azul profundo…

El viento, que soplaba calido mecía para una sola dirección el paso grande que había en el valle, los pocos árboles que había, también movían sus hojas al compás de la canción que el viento silencioso les proporcionaba…

…

_**Para ti en tus quince años:**_

…

El amor a veces puede ser como el viento…calido o frió...con canción…o en…silencio…

Una joven de hermosos ojos color chocolate, cabello de casi el mismo color…tez blanca, un poco quemada, delgada y buen cuerpo disfrutaba del hermoso paisaje que le ofrecía la naturaleza…vestía como normalmente vestían las personas en su época, pero había una diferencia…sus ropas eran color negro…lleno de luto, igual que su mirada…

"_Muchos pensaran que mi vestir es por luto…pero si supieran que es por ser…"-_

Como estas?-pregunto una fría voz detrás de ella, era una voz varonil e intimidante

…

_**Hoy es un día muy especial…**_

…

Ella sin darse vuelta para ver quien era, ya lo sabía…e ahí el motivo de su "luto"

¿Desde cuando te importa Seshomaru…?-pregunto con frialdad…muy rara en ella, pues generalmente su carácter dulce y cariñoso había cautivado al yuokai, este era realmente guapo, con sus cabellos blancos, lacios y largos…cayendo como una hermosa catarata por su espalda, su tez blanca y llamativa vestidura, pero lo mas preciado que poseía…eran sus ojos…eran de un color ámbar…muy exótico

…

**_Dejas de ser una pequeñita que ha llenado de alegría a su familia y amigos, y te convierte en una mujer, fuerte, independiente y llena de ilusión._**

…

Desde que tú eres…-intento decir

¡Desde que yo soy que?-pregunto levantándose del suelo y ahora enfrentándolo cara a cara…sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas retenidas por varias horas

¿Por que vistes tan…triste?-pregunto con curiosidad

Porque me siento sucia… ¡pero no tanto como tu, Sesshomaru!-respondió con mas frialdad aun

Pero… ¿por que, Akemi?-le pregunto

¡Por qué¿¡Por qué?...todavía lo preguntas… ¡eres un cínico!...-dijo estallando en llanto...ya no con frialdad, sino con profunda tristeza…

No, perdóname pero no te entiendo…-dijo realmente confuso

Porque hoy me di cuenta de que…-mas no termino, las ganas del joven por besar sus labios le pudo mas que su confusión

…

**_Al cumplir tus quince años, comienzas un capitulo nuevo de tu vida con tantas oportunidades y experiencias por descubrir._**

…

Akemi estaba, al principio, tratando de separarlo de su cuerpo y de sus labios…mas cayo de nuevo en sus redes…esas redes que a ella le encantaba caer, para consumar el amor que se suponía era mutuo, y en realidad lo era…el joven de 20 años realmente amaba a esa chica, la adoraba como jamás había hecho con alguien, tantos años de frialdad había sido echados por la borda, solo por ella, y en cuanto a ella…era mas que evidente que lo amaba y seria capaz de dar su vida por el

El beso fue, poco a poco, haciéndose más apasionado, llegando al grado de que cada uno quería más del otro

No…no espera…-decía la joven entrecortadamente, tratando de detener las curiosas manos del youkai

No quiero…déjate llevar…mi amor…-le dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos

Tu…-suavemente fue caminando hacia atrás, logrando despojarse del agarre de el

¿Yo que?-pregunto llegando a tener un poco de fastidio

…

**_Y al seguir creciendo, tanto en mente como en espíritu, seguirás siendo una inspiración para quienes te conocen._**

…

Tu…nunca me habías dicho…mi amor…-dijo ella, sonrojada y tímida, a lo que el puso en su mirada un toque de ternura y cariño

Pues ya te lo dije...-camino hasta estar de nuevo a la distancia en la que hace segundos estaban-…y nunca lo dudes…te amo…-

No tardo mucho en colgarse a el y darle otro beso, mas apasionado que el anterior…por el momento disfrutaría de que los dos se proporcionaban…bajo la tenue luz de la luna

El la poso suavemente en el pasto, para explórala mas a fondo con sus labios y manos…tratando de recordarla por siempre, porque esa noche se miraba especialmente hermosa…y no sabia por que, pero ese rechazo del principio…lo atrajo mas hacia ella, deseando poder domar su lado salvaje, que aun no conocía

Varias veces habían estado en el estado que están en este preciso momento

El empezó a quitar las vestiduras de Akemi, cosa que ella no se digno a negar…estaba convencida de que eso era lo que ella quería…lo quería a el…solo a el

Sin quedarse atrás, ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo, sin dejar de decirle cosas gratas al oído de el…y sorprendentemente el…hacia lo mismo con ella

…

**_¡Felicidades quinceañera!_**

…

Poco a poco…sin ninguna prisa se amaban, y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar…aun…

Sesshomaru…-tomo la cara del joven entre sus manos e hizo que la mirara a los ojos…el oro con el chocolate se fundieron por varios segundos

¿Que pasa…?-le pregunto, mirándola aun a los ojos

Dudo un poco en decir lo que iba a decir-te amo…-no tuvo el valor…pocas veces eso pasaba, Sesshomaru quedo confundido¿solo por eso detuvo su afán de besar su hombre derecho?...en realidad eso le agradaba mucho

Yo también…-dijo antes de seguir con su labor

Los gemidos, aclamaciones eróticas y nombrarse mutuamente con absoluta pasión no se hicieron esperar

…

El sol por fin se estaba dignando a aparecer, junto a el un nuevo día, los cuerpos desnudos de Sesshomaru y Akemi descansaban en total desnudes, y sus ojos posados viendo el amanecer

Perdóname…-pronuncio Akemi, a lo que Sesshomaru la vio con ternura

¿Que es lo que te tengo que perdonar?-le pregunto confuso

Por como…por como me comporte ayer contigo…me siento avergonzada…pero en verdad, me enoje porque no me dijiste la verdad-dijo posando sus ojos en el pasto y un brillo de tristeza apareció en ellos

Entonces…soy yo el que debe de pedirte disculpas Akemi…lo siento, pero…se que no hay excusa, pero, temía mucho al pensar en que si te lo decía…no me querrías volver a ver, sin mencionar que creí que me odiarías, te amo, mas que nada en el mundo…nunca pensé en que yo podría conocer este sentimiento…pero tu lo has hecho posible con tu hermosura interna y externa…-dijo levantando el mentón de la chica para que lo volteara a ver, y ahora vio en los ojos chocolates amor, ternura y pasión

Gracias…-le dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios-tu esposa debe ser una mujer afortunada en que en algún momento tu la quisiste…como me quieres a mi…-

Nunca he querido como te quiero a ti…a ella la quiero…a ti te amo-le dijo posando sus labios sobre los de ella, y con el amanecer frente a ellos, hacían una imagen perfecta, como su amor y la alegría que sentían cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, y entre ellos había un secreto…un secreto que tarde o temprano se revelaría y alcanzarían gritar al mundo todo el amor que se profesan…y que seguramente, vivirá por la eternidad

**Fin**

**Hola, bueno, esta es una de mis creaciones pero esta va especialmente como un regalo a Estrella Syriana en sus 15 años ahhh que emoción, ya los cumpliste hermanita! Que la pases bien!**

**_Nunca olvides que a pesar de la distancia, en mi siempre tendrás una a miga y…una "hermana gemela" para cuando me necesites, puedes contar conmigo…_**

**_Te Quiero Mucho._**

**Abrazos y besos con cariño de:**

**.o○.¸¸.♥•´¯♥•.¸¸.•. §ö£ê. •.¸¸.•♥´¯•♥.¸¸.○o.**

**PD: REVIEWS!**


End file.
